Permíteme estar contigo
by Marieene
Summary: Acepta lo que sientes. Una invitación. Un bar. Un trago. Un poco de ebriedad. Más tragos. Una charla con un joven muy atractivo. Más tragos…A la mañana siguiente no solo se despertó con dolor de cabeza provocada por la ingesta excesiva de alcohol, sino que junto a él, entre las sabanas, una sorpresa lo esperaba... *Minato & Sasuke* Yaoi. Lemon


_**Capitulo Único**_

La suave brisa del alba que se colaba por la ventana moviendo las cortinas blancas y sus rubios cabellos lo despertaron con una pequeña sensación de escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Se removió en la comodidad de su cama, agarrando más sabana para taparse mejor. La luz del amanecer era apenas un débil reflejo de la fortaleza que esos rayos tendrían dentro de un par de horas, pero por el momento eran pequeños y lejanos destellos. Eso le decía que aun tenía tiempo para seguir durmiendo un rato mas, estaba cansado y, además, la cabeza se le partía en dos mitades. Un poderoso dolor que lo atravesaba con puntadas tras los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza…ahora lo recordaba, la noche pasada había ido a tomar un par de tragos a un bar popular de la ciudad. Había sido "muy amablemente invitado", por no decir que lo obligaron a ir. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo fastidiaron tanto que no le quedo más remedio que ir con ellos. Sus amigos alegaban con convicción: "Ya es hora de que salgas, conozcas gente nueva y tal vez…a alguna bella señorita" Reían y le palmeaban la espalda. ¡Que saben ellos! Él estaba perfectamente bien así como estaba. Solo… solo…_solo._

Debía reconocer que últimamente estaba demasiado solo, en especial ahora que su hijo, ya siendo todo un adolecente, pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa. Y en cuanto a su esposa…hacia ya muchos años desde que se había ido lejos, dejándolo en el olvido. Siempre había estado acompañado exclusivamente por su único hijo, pero ahora ni a su pequeño tenia. Cada día que pasaba, mas grande se hacia y menos tiempo pasaba con el. Pero eso era completamente normal a su edad, después de todo, comenzaba a fortalecer su personalidad, sus deseos y ambiciones, estaba dándole forma a su vida, y él no podía, ni quería impedírselo o retenerlo. Seguramente esa fue la razón por la que accediera a aceptar la insístete invitación de sus amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza y eso le produjo dolor. ¿Tanto había tomado? ¿Tan ebrio se había puesto? ¡La resaca estrepitosa que estaba sufriendo le decía a gritos que sí! Tal vez si dormía un rato más se le pasaría, aunque fuese un poco. Hacia tanto que no se embriagaba así que no había recordado las consecuencias de beber y beber… Pero un trago llevó al otro, y compartir brindis sin sentidos con sus amigos…y…y además él también le ofrecía beber un par de copas…

Se removió incomodó al recordar que había estado muy plácidamente sentado en una de las mesas, ya bien entrada la noche, charlando gustosamente con alguien desconocido… Repasó en eso último, no, no era alguien que había visto por primera vez, sino que esa persona resultaba escandalosamente conocida. Su mente era un completo desorden, ni pies ni cabeza, un desastre que debía resolver. Se giró hacia el lado de la ventana, quedando contra el borde de la cama, llevándose consigo, resultado de aquel movimiento, toda o gran cantidad de sabana. Fue entonces que un ruidito lo asustó y dio un brinco que le agitó el corazón. Se giró en el momento que la tela blanca que en ese momento sostenía con sus manos fue jalada, y un gemido escapaba de los labios de alguien. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión. Fue en ese momento que vio la realidad de la situación en la que se encontraba: las sabanas ya no lo protegían, y su completa desnudez quedaba al descubierto de la luz que cada vez se colaba con más fuerza por la ventana y no estaba precisamente solo, había alguien en su cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡¿Qué rayos había echo?!

Con sumo cuidado se sentó, no sin tomar la precaución de tapar su desnudez, especialmente debajo de las caderas. ¿Se había acostado con una completa desconocida? Alguien a quien había visto por vez primera esa noche entre trago y trago y de la cual no sabia ni quería saber nada. No estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación semejante. ¡Era completamente vergonzoso de su parte el haber llevado a una extraña mujer a su casa! Nunca antes se había atrevido a tal cosa, primero que nada por respeto a su hijo, y segundo por que nunca había encontrado a ninguna mujer adecuada para su persona. Nunca…

La persona que compartía su cama se removió incomoda y se volteó inconscientemente quedando boca arriba, con su cara al descubierto, dejando a un petrificado rubio. Al voltearse aquella persona entre sueños, la sabana se le corrió, dejando a la vista un pecho blanco y… ¡completamente exentos de toda grandeza y redondez femenina! Era completamente plano, sin nada de bello, pero aun así completamente masculino. No era una mujer… ¡era un hombre!

-¡Oh Dios! –Soltó alarmado, pues no solo era un hombre sino que era apenas un muchacho, tal vez 10 o mas años menor que él. Asustado por sus actos inconscientes, observó el rostro del joven que dormía muy plácidamente a su lado y por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón su cuerpo se relajó. Verlo respirar tan tranquilamente, ver aquel pecho jovial subir y bajar al compas de sus pulmones aspirando y exhalando, lo hipnotizo por completo. Su desnudo pecho…era un torso muy blanco al igual que su despreocupado y atractivo rostro, pálido y sedosamente suave, liso y firme. Los labios eran carnosos y rojos como una cereza, éstos brillaban húmedos y sabrosos. Su nariz respingada y pequeña le iba a la perfección encajando divinamente en su rostro bello exento de marcas o incluso lunares. Sus ojos cerrados no le permitían ver el color que tras los parpados se escondían, pero podía apreciar unas largas y tupidas pestañas negras como los de su cabello corto y despeinado que se desparramaban en mechones por toda la almohada. Era realmente un deleite tentador, que incitaba a tocar y besar…Se sorprendió a sí mismo, no sabia en que momento se había acercado tanto a aquel joven durmiente. Enseguida se apartó sobresaltado, aturdido por tales pensamientos y reacciones corporales. Ahora comprendía un poco la situación, después de todo ¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante belleza?...

Otra vez se preocupó por sus propios pensamientos ¿Pero que demonios estaba diciendo? El no era homosexual, no tenia nada en contra de ellos, pero jamás en toda su vida se había fijado en ningún hombre, incluso jamás, desde que su mujer lo dejara, se había fijado en ninguna mujer. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a un muchacho de la edad de su hijo en su cama, desnudo y con notable olor a sexo rodeándolo a ambos.

- ¡Demonios! –Había tenido relaciones sexuales con un probable menor de edad. Se encontraba completamente perdido… ¿Qué haría ahora? Con vergüenza buscó su ropa interior, debía vestirse y resolver su pequeño problema. Sentado como estaba sacó los pies por sobre el colchón para ponerse de pie, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento mas, escuchó el ruido de las sabanas deslizarse y pronto unos brazos largos y delgados rodearon su cuello desde la espalda y una voz sedosa y seductora, muy cerca de su oído, le susurró:

- Vuelve a la cama conmigo. Aun es muy temprano. –Y seguidamente, una pequeña y picara lengua lo hizo estremecerse por completo, al lamerle tras la oreja con una completa desvergüenza. Su cuerpo quedó helado ante la impresión. Esa voz que había escuchado provocó que su corazón diera un brincó vigoroso. Al no haber respuesta verbal de su parte, el joven detrás de él se apoyó contra su espalda y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ante aquella acción, puedo sentir el pecho planto de aquel muchacho… "oh cielos"– Vamos Minato, quédate un rato mas en la cama. Tal vez tengamos tiempo de divertirnos un poco más. –Su riza traviesa le provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó de un momento a otro. Esa vos, esa risilla, esas caricias…todo aquello comenzaba a mellar su autocontrol, y su cuerpo de hombre comenzaba a reaccionar sin permiso. El calor comenzaba a sentirse en su interior. El mas joven volvió a reír y con delicadeza lo jaló hacia atrás tendiéndolo sobre la cama. El rubio cerró lo ojos y se dejó llevar, pero eso duró poco, pues pronto los abrió alarmado. No se había esperado que aquellos labios de aspecto dulce y delicioso, se posaran sobre los suyos con pación y deseo. Aquellos labios saboreaban los suyos con hambre, lo lamian y lo mordían con lujuria. Y le gustó. Los besos húmedos que recibía le gustaban…que delicia…que placer… ¡Qué locura! Con timidez correspondió. No debía, pero no podía resistirse y negarse, algo en él deseaba todo aquello. Era como una droga exquisita. Era todo un pecado, aquel muchacho era un completo pecado…

Abrió los ojos que en algún momento se habían vuelto a cerrar, y se apartó con brusquedad parándose de un salto y se tapó con las sabanas.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo. –Dijo apartando la mirada. –Yo no soy…

- ¿Gay? –Terminó la frase el joven, dejando en completo silencio al rubio de ojos azules. –Eso ya lo sabia…-Suspiró y se removió los cabellos. –Además me lo remarcaste anoche varias veces, pero ¿vas a negar lo que sientes dentro de tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco? Anoche lo disfrutaste como loco. No vine solo y me metí en tu cama obligándote a hacer lo que hicimos. Tú no me dejabas ir, insististe en que viniera a tu casa y pasáramos la noche juntos. Está más que claro que acepté gustoso la oferta. –Rió de medio lado alterando aun más al más alto. Entonces, con sensualidad, comenzó a gatear hasta el borde de la cama en donde estaba parado el mayor. –La pasé espectacular, nadie jamás me hizo gemir tan fuerte como tú lo hiciste. – Aquella confesión logró un incomodo rubor y vergüenza en el rostro del rubio. –Tal vez de verdad no eres gay, pero anoche no parabas de susurrarme que me amabas con locura…que siempre me habías amado y deseado en secreto, mientras me follabas con ferocidad un y otra y otra vez.

EL mayor se removió los cabellos rubios completamente aturdido y nervioso. No deseaba seguir escuchando todo aquello que el muchacho le decía…nada de eso debía de ser cierto, después de todo él jamás le diría a alguien que lo amaba. ¿O si? Había que aceptar el echo de que el joven frente a él era hermoso…cabellos negros, ojos oscuros como la noche, piel pálida y hermosos labios. Era muy parecido a… Su boca se abrió con increíble impotencia. Ese joven que seductoramente se encontraba en su cama desnudo, no era cualquiera muchacho, sino que era…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus trágicos pensamientos dando un salto en el lugar. Se llevó una mano al corazón y respiró con profundidad.

- Rayos, Naruto ya está aquí. –Dijo el joven saltando de la cama sin hacer ruido y vistiéndose en un santiamén. –Pensé que llegaría al mediodía. Esas fiestas son famosas por terminar muy tarde. –Le susurró al mayor abrochándose su camisa.

- Papá, ya llegué ¿estas dormido? –La voz de su hijo lo hizo reaccionar. No podía dejar que Naruto entrara bajo ningún punto de vista. Su hijo no podía enterarse de nada. ¡Jamás!

- Recién me despierto. ¿Qué sucede hijo? –Le preguntó a la puerta con el tono mas calmado del que fue capaz, buscando con la mirada su bóxer.

- Tú siempre me dices que te avise cuando llego a casa. Así que quería hacértelo saber. Me iré a dormir.

- ¿Te despierto para almorzar? –Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo colocó con velocidad. Agarró una camisa y con torpeza comenzó a abotonársela.

- Déjame ayudarte. –Le susurró en el oído el de cabellos negros y parándose frente al mayor, terminó de prender los botones, teniendo el cuidado de dejar los dos primeros desprendidos. Se relamió los labios al ver la pequeña porción de pecho de Minato.

- Como quieras, aunque no creo que tenga hambre. –Luego de un par de segundos, ambos escucharon el ruido de pasos alejándose y después nada. Naruto se había ido. El mayor suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la cama.

- Ahora que se fue, podríamos pasar un rato juntos. –Y diciendo eso, empujó al mayor tirándolo de esa forma sobre la cama para después, colocarse sobre el rubio. El menor comenzó a besar con hambre el cuello desprovisto de camisa de Minato.

- Detente…no puedo hacer esto…tu…-Verdaderamente no podía. ¿Cómo rayos no lo había reconocido? Hacia tan solo un año y medio desde la ultima vez que lo viera en su casa junto a Naruto….había crecido tanto…se había puesto tan atractivo… ¿Cómo no había visto que se trataba de él? No había escusa que lo librara de la culpa de haberlo invitado a pasar a su casa, ha entrar a su cama. –Tú eres…

- Si, -lo cortó el menor, irguiéndose sobre sus caderas. – soy yo. Tu mismo me reconociste en algún momento en el bar, y eso, solo te éxito mas. –Los ojos de Minato se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba que aún sabiendo quien era había coqueteado y permitido todo aquello? Ahora comenzaba a recordad con un poco mas de nitidez, y entre esos revueltos recuerdos de borracho podía verse a sí mismo aceptando con una gran sonrisa la oferta del joven de tomar un trago en una mesa apartada…luego sus pensamientos divagaban con lujuria y deseo mientras veía los labios y el cuerpo frente al suyo. ¿Cómo había podido perder la cordura de esa forma? Él había recibido el primer beso, profundizándolo y creando nuevos besos a futuro. Se había excitado, y mucho. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba y de un momento a otro, abrazó con autoridad el cuerpo delgado del menor y besándolo en un rincón oscuro lo invitó a pasar la noche, negándose a recibir un no como respuesta. No cabía en como había podido hacer aquello…después de todo ese joven de azabaches cabellos no era otro mas que Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, compañero y amigo de Naruto. Todo estaba mal…muy mal. –Me sorprendí un montón que no me reconocieras al principio, -Empezó diciendo, cortando el silencio que se había formado. –Pero luego me emocioné…Minato… -Sasuke se acercó a su rostro con sensualidad a tal punto que sus labios y sus narices se rozaban con timidez. –Siempre me gustaste. –Confesó, respirando el aliento del mayor. Conteniéndose. –Quise aprovecharme de que hubieras bebido de mas y que aparentemente no recordabas mi rostro. Pero luego susurraste mi nombre, y lo volvías a susurrar con cada beso que me dabas…y mientras me hacías el amor…Sasuke, Sasuke…._Sasuke_… -El menor unió sus labios con la desesperación que solo él tenia. Y al separarse, ignorando como estuviera el rubio continuó: -Porque eso hicimos, el AMOR…Minato yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que ya soy mas grande no me da ningún tipo de pudor decírtelo, porque tú también sientes lo mismo por mi.

- No…debes estar confundido.

- ¡Confundido estas tú! Yo se perfectamente lo que siento y lo que siempre sentí por ti. Ya es hora de que aceptes tus sentimientos. Debes responsabilizarte por lo de anoche. –Sentenció Sasuke. – ¡Me largo! No vuelvas a jugar conmigo, Minato. –Se estaba por apartar del cuerpo del mayor, pero este lo retuvo con desesperación. El de cabellos negros apartó la mirada simulando estar ofendido, pero en su interior sonreía con triunfal goce. Estaba aprendiendo a manipular a aquel hombre, que en su confusión, era muy débil. –Déjame ir. –Ordenó sin mirarlo.

Minato se sintió desesperado y sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia. No quería que Sasuke se fuera, y menos de esa forma. Elevó una mano y agarrando la barbilla de éste, atrajo el rostro del menor hacia el suyo. Sus labios se unieron con increíble naturalidad, como si estuvieran destinados a estar unidos. El cuerpo de Sasuke se acomodó perfectamente sobre el del más alto y los besos se multiplicaron. Sin poder creer lo que hacia, Minato comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del más joven, sintiendo la necesidad de quitar aquella molesta ropa. Y como si el menor le hubiese leído la mente, Sasuke se irguió y con sensualidad comenzó a quitarse la camisa. No pudo esperar a que se la quitara por completo, tuvo que tocar, acariciar. Sus dedos se movían con experta suavidad por sobre los pequeños pezones del menor, consiguiendo dulces gemidos de éste. Levantando su torso, aprisionó el segundo con sus labios, lamiendo con su lengua y mordiendo con sus dientes.

- ¡Ah! –Sasuke se excitaba con aquellas caricias, y Minato con solo escuchar su voz. Quería verlo excitado, escucharlo gritar y decir su nombre. Su mente perdió todo el juicio que había intentado establecer, y solo pudo sentir. Impulsado por el placer, desprendió los pantalones de Sasuke y metió la mano con desesperación, encontrando enseguida lo que buscaba. – ¡Ahh, Minato! –La mano grande aprisionó su ya despierto miembro, acariciándolo y apretándolo…enloqueciéndolo. Pero no era suficiente, el pantalón molestaba al igual que la ropa interior. Con rapidez, Sasuke se deshizo de esas prendas y se extendió cuan largo era sobre el mayor para besarlo con pasión.

A los pocos segundos ya ambos cuerpos se rozaban uno contra otro, piel contra piel, completamente desnudos, absorbiendo el calor del otro. Era excitante, desesperante. Ahora el cuerpo del menor se encontraba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del mayor. La húmeda boca de Minato recorrió aquel joven torso descendiendo con gustosa paciencia, encargándose también de dejar un rastro mojado. Las rosadas tetillas, las duras costillas, el perfecto ombligo, y al fin el pene erecto y jugoso. A éste último lo lamió y beso sin parar, hasta que los gemidos de Sasuke lo desquiciaron y se lo metió entero en su cavidad bucal. Subía y bajaba, y su lengua recorría y se movía escurridizamente. Sus manos no podían quedare quietas, debían tocar. Con rapidez se lamió un par de dedos y prosiguió con el sexo oral, mientras aquellos dígitos mojados se colaban entre las blancas nalgas y acariciaban aquel pequeño lugar. El primero entró con desesperación, moviéndose en círculos, entrando y saliendo. Acompañado enseguida de un segundo dedo, que entró y se unió al primero, haciendo los mismos movimientos. Mientras la boca de Minato mantenía prisionero el miembro del menor, el tercer dedo entró con algo de brusquedad.

- ¡Ahhh! –El rubio levanto la vista, pero solo vio placer en aquel rostro, sonrió y continuó moviendo con más frenesí los dedos. –Ya…Minato…métemela… -Pidió en un ronco susurro. Y el mayor no se hizo rogar. Con su mano húmeda por su saliva, se masturbó para humedecer su propio pene, y acomodándose entre las piernas de Sasuke, dirigió su miembro a la ya preparada entrada y empujó con suavidad. – ahhhh, ¡si!... ¡lo quiero todo adentro! –Y de una estocada, Minato entró por completo arrancando un grito ahogado por parte del de cabellos negros.

- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó quedándose inmóvil. Pero como respuesta obtuvo solamente un movimiento de caderas. Sonrió y agarrando las nalgas de su joven amante comenzó a penetrarlo repetitivamente, aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. – ohh Sasuke…eres tan estrecho que siento que me voy a… -Cerró los ojos y sintió como las paredes del interior del menor apretaban su miembro. Se sentía tan caliente y mojado.

Ágilmente Minato volteó al menor para dejarlo en cuatro y así volver a penetrarlo agarrándose firmemente de sus caderas. Los gemidos de Sasuke invadieron el lugar, pues de esa forma las penetraciones iban mas profundo y tocaban aquel punto que tanto lo enloquecía. El sudor en ambos cuerpos y la respiración aguatada, el calor y los gemidos…todo se mezclaba y se transformaba en un potente afrodisiaca que invadía los 5 sentidos.

Fuerte y profundo. Así eran las envestidas de Minato. El menor se agarró a las sabanas y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una de las manos del rubio dejo de agarrarlo de las caderas para masturbarlo con experiencia. No podía aguantar mas, todo era demasiado exquisito. Las sensaciones lo estaban nublando y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo como si de un golpe eléctrico se tratase, y pudo sentir su orgasmo muy cercano.

- ¡Minato! –Apretó más fuerte las sabanas y su espalda se curvó en un espasmo de placer que lo llevó al éxtasis de la eyaculación. – ahhhh nhm… -Su cuerpo cayó rendido, pero sus caderas fueron agarradas con fuerza y a los segundo pudo sentir como el caliente esperma de Minato lo llenaba, a la vez que escuchaba un fuerte y ronco gemido por parte del rubio. Este reposó su cansado cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke, respirándole agitadamente sobre la nuca.

Cuando recuperó las fuerzas, se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para contemplar la figura del más joven.

-Eres tan hermoso, Sasuke. –Dijo con confianza y seguridad. Verlo sudado, con algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente, con un pequeño hilillo de saliva en su mentón, sus ojos negros cargados de placer y su respiración irregular. Era deliciosamente hermoso. El joven se avergonzó y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. El mayor rio por lo bajo y arrimándose al de cabellos oscuros, se inclinó sobre él y le beso con dulzura la frente. El menor se volteó hacia el rubio y de esta forma el mayor le planto un profundo beso en los labios. –Eres adorable. –Rio ante la mirada de reproche y volvió a besarlo acariciando a su vez los sedosos cabellos negros. –Esto no esta del todo bien. Pero te quiero, y si tú me correspondes nada mas importa. No puedo sentirme culpable de estar contigo si eso es lo que me hace feliz. –Y al terminar su oración, el menor lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

- Permíteme estar contigo, a tu lado. No hace falta que nuestra relación se haga publica, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Mientras nosotros dos sepamos, lo demás no importa. –El mas joven se acurrucó contra el cuerpo aun caliente del rubio y cerró los ojos.

-Sera nuestro secreto entonces. –Dijo sonriente, mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo delgado. Acarició la espalda del menor hasta que este quedó dormido. Sus propios ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Esta vez, cuando despertara, no se encontraría con una sorpresa entre sus sabanas, sino que se despertaría junto a la persona que había amado en secreto desde que era un niño. Ahora ese niño ya no lo era, y no había porque sentirse avergonzado de sus sentimientos por un menor de edad. Ahora lo podía amar sin reservas. Y lo haría para siempre.

Se daría el gusto de permitir que aquel joven formara parte de su vida.


End file.
